


Growing Up: Blue Blankets and Orange Tigers

by Ifwecansparkle



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, Peanuts
Genre: Bittersweet, Comics, Crossover, Future Fic, Gen, Growing Up, Sibling Relationship, at the same time somehow, origin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifwecansparkle/pseuds/Ifwecansparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone always grows up, and she herself had been trying her hardest to do so from a surprisingly young age."</p><p>Lucy van Pelt is all grown up, but she doesn't always feel like it. And if her son is a little too much like his uncle, well, she isn't too proud to ask for advice anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up: Blue Blankets and Orange Tigers

**Author's Note:**

> I've yet to find compelling evidence to convince me that Linus isn't Calvin's uncle.

Everyone always grows up, and she herself had been trying her hardest to do so from a surprisingly young age. She wanted everyone to know that she was the older sister, the rule-maker, the protector (well, in the slug-your-little-brother-in-the-jaw-but-slug-anyone-else-who-tried-to-do-it way), the boss of everyone, even Charlie Brown, who wasn't her brother, but might as well have been. She wanted everyone to think that she had all the answers, and that she was qualified to charge five cents for them.

The first time she felt grown up was the first time she started wondering if her advice was really worth five cents. After that everything changed, in the small, terrifying, fundamental ways that things change without anyone really noticing. She got taller. She outgrew her unending stream of play dresses and her saddle oxfords and traded them for more grown up clothes. She stopped playing football and baseball. Charlie Brown acted relieved, but she wasn't sure that he was, really.

Schroeder asked her to the school dance, but he kept his eyes on Shermy the whole night, and she didn't mind too much. He apologized later, and she laughed and kissed him on the cheek. They never went out again. 

She went out with other boys and broke hearts, including her own, occasionally. Charlie Brown asked her to prom, but he kept his eyes on that red headed girl the whole time, and somehow she minded that more.

She graduated high school and went to college, and didn't write or call home as often as she could have or should have, knowing that she might regret it later on. She caught up with Linus on their respective Christmas breaks. He was the only thing that didn't seem to have changed throughout the years. She knew he kept that blanket in his suitcase when he came home, even if he never brought it out. She reasoned that was what growing up was about. She never teased him about it, and she thought maybe that was growing up, too. 

She met a boy and married him right out of college, and she really, truly loved him. It was only a handful of years before the baby came along. The name was courtesy of Linus, who suggested that they could do worse than to name him after a philosopher. Her husband had a grandfather of the same name, and so he agreed. 

The tiger was also courtesy of Linus: a baby shower gift that was far bigger than the anticipated baby.

"No blankets?" She teased gently, when he was helping them pack up gifts afterwards. 

"I couldn't find the perfect one," he admitted with a rueful grin. "I thought maybe the tiger would do."

"Does it have a name?"

He paused, a brand new diaper bag slung over one shoulder and an assortment of baby toys and clothes cradled in his other arm, and thought. "Hobbes," he said finally. 

"Calvin and Hobbes," she tested the names together and nodded her okay.

They promised to meet up sometime before Christmas this year. They didn't hold it against each other when it didn't actually happen. It felt like years before she caught her breath and called him up and asked if they could meet for coffee sometime. He agreed.

When he stepped into the coffee shop he was truly a sight for sore eyes. He wore his glasses full-time now, and his shirt was THAT shade of blue, and Calvin had his eyes, more than hers. He said that the coffee was on him, and would not take any arguments to the contrary. They settled in and exchanged niceties. He asked if she kept up with Schroeder these days, and she said only when she saw him on television. She asked if he kept up with Charlie Brown, and he reminded her that that it would be almost impossible for him to lose track of his own brother-in-law. She said she guessed it would be. They fell into amicable silence for a moment before Linus picked up the conversational slack. 

"How is Calvin?"

"He's fine. Our neighbor is watching him today. She's got a little girl about his age. Susie."

"Does he ever play with that tiger I gave him?"

She laughed out loud. "You have no idea. You should come see him sometime."

His eyes twinkled. "You know, Lucy, half an hour with me and he'll be more interested in Voltaire than Peter Rabbit. Are you sure I would be a good influence on him?"

She laughed again, more rueful this time. "You should meet Calvin's Uncle Max."

They sipped at their coffees for a moment before she blurted out, "Linus, do you think I'm a good mother?"

If he was surprised by the question, he didn't show it. He maintained his usual gravitas as he said, "Of course you are, Lucy. Why do you ask?"

"I just somehow--never expected to be one. You probably remember I wasn't exactly the mothering type. I feel a little unprepared. I tried to be so grown up my whole life, but I look at Calvin and I feel like a little kid again."

He considered, taking a long pull of his coffee before he spoke. "You know what I think? I think that's the surest sign that you ARE grown up."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you, Linus," 

"No need to thank me," he said. And then, "It's good to see you again."

"You too. You know, I meant what I said. Come visit us sometime. You and Sally."

"We will, thank you."

She tipped her cup up to swallow the dregs of her coffee before sliding a nickel across the table to him. He smiled.


End file.
